The Zodiac
'The Zodiac' The zodiac are powerful celestial biengs, considered demi-gods by some. Often the Zodiacs were champions who paragoned the aspects of their gods. As they did so, they earned their god's celestial power, and eventually their god's had enough to recreate them as Zodiacs. ' ' 'The Zodiac's themselves rarely interfere with the affairs of humanity. They may cause some mischief or mayhem, but they have little need for humans otherwise. They all have weapons or items associated with them, an item that they carried during their mortal life imbued with celestial power. These Zodiac weapons are held by the Zodiac's themselves until they find a person they believe is worthy of wielding them. 'Aquarius The Vase of Aquarius The vase of Aquarius is an urn with the symbol of Aquarius on the sides. It provides healing water to those who use it. To use it, water must be placed inside, then celestial energy must be imbued into the urn. The healing effects of the water are based upon the amount of energy put into the urn. Current Owner: Hansen Marks Associated God: Neptune 'Aries' Current Owner: ? Associated God: Mars 'Cancer' Current Owner: ? Associated God: 'Uranus 'Capricorn Current Owner: ? Associated God: Saturn 'Gemini' The Batons of Gemini The Batons of Gemini are two conductors batons that serve as the Zodiac weapon(s) of the Gemini twins. The batons are unique because they can be used seperately as independent weapons, though they are much more powerful when used in tandem. They also bond with the user upon first use, meaning the only way that they can be transferred to another is through the death of the current user(s). They create noble phantasms, weapons that are shaped to however the user can best utilize them (in game terms, the player doesn't have to roll when using a noble phantasm). The batons are "anti-personal", meaning that, no matter the celestial energy being transferred through them, they focus the attack on one or a few person in particular. Current Owner: Harlen Sinclair Associated God: Mercury 'Leo' The Ring of Regolas Leo is the "King" of the zodiac, and arguably one of the most powerful. He has the power to control the stars and meteors, and his ring grants similar powers. The Ring of Regolas starts by giving the champion a Tier 1 power. As the champion uses the ring more, they gain higher tier powers. Eventually, the champion becomes a sort of "half-champion" of the ring, and can create their own spells based upon the magic of the stars. The ring can be transferred between champions easily, but as soon as another champion puts on the ring, the previous wearer loses the rings powers, and even if they put it on again, they must work to regain the power they once had. Current Owner: Darces Lynne Associated God: ? 'Libra' The Scales of Libra Current Owner: ? Associated God: Pluto 'Pisces' The Handwraps of Pisces Pisces, like Gemini, is a dual zodiac, though the handwraps are not known to have been seperated like the batons. The handwraps of Pisces provide both a passive effect to the wearer and some new abilities. Passively, the handwraps fortify the wearer's body, helping them to remain concious and mobile when they otherwise would not be. By investing celestial energy into the handwraps, they can help to empower the unarmed attacks of the wearer or to help grapple an opponent. Current Owner: Jack Associated God: Neptune 'Sagittarius' The Bow of Sagittarius The bow of Sagittarius is a golden bow that, when celestial energy is invested in it, can reform into any ranged weapon that the champion knows of. It produces its own ammo, and because it is created using the energy of the champion, it is much more effective in combat than a normal weapon of its nature. The bow can technically be reduced to shards by beings with enough energy, and these shards can be used similar to the original bow, but not nearly as effectively. Current Owner: Hansen Marks Associated God: Gaia 'Scorpio' Current Owner: ? Associated God: Venus 'Taurus' The Armor of Taurus The armor of Taurus appears as a simple breastplate cuirass with the symbol of Taurus on the front. When celestial energy is invested in the armor, it becomes more effective. With only one energy, the armor forms a complete suit and reduces the pain of champion wearing it. With enough energy, the armor can produce weapons and possibly even regenerate wounds. Current Owner: Captain Raiden Associated God: Terra 'Virgo' The Chime of Virgo The chime of Virgo is a golden bell bearing the sign of Virgo. When shaken, it is silent to all but the wielder. The chime channels the element of the wielder into a delayed attack from any direction. To channel elements through the chime, a champion invests energy in the chime, and more energy results in a more powerful attack. The chime generally delays attacks by one turn, but it seems possible that it could be delayed longer. Current Owner: Captain Raiden Associated God: Jupiter 'Fenrir' The Spear of Fenrir Current Owner: Fenrir Associated God: Mars